Vida Boa
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Que Vida Boa! Sou eu no caminho do meu sertão... ONESHOT: ATENÇÃO! PRIMEIRA ONESHOT DE UMA SÉRIE FEITA POR MIM E MINHA IRMÃ, BENTOPH!


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Vida Boa**

_- Vocês tem como direito, por terem voltado a vida, um pedido. – disse Athena._

_- Nós apenas queremos paz, Senhora. – pronunciou-se Mu, representando os doze cavaleiros dourados, que se encontravam com os semblantes serenos, porém sérios, dispostos em uma fila diante da Deusa, em ordem de nascimento, da esquerda para a direita._

_- Bem, isso infelizmente não depende somente de mim, meus caros. Vocês sabem que mais do que ninguém eu desejo a paz..._

_- Desculpe-me interrompê-la, Athena, mas creio que você não nos entendeu... – Camus se pronunciou, cortando a Deusa. – Nós queremos paz... para nós..._

_- Mas... – Saori estava atônita._

_- Senhorita, creio que todos aqui concordam que nós precisamos de descanso, após tantas e tantas batalhas... – disse Mu._

_- Mas vocês poderiam tirar umas férias então. Não vejo problema algum nisso... enquanto isso Seiya e os outros podem manter a paz e a ordem no Santuário e... – ela parecia não querer abrir mão de seus Cavaleiros de Ouro._

_- Athena, nós não queremos tirar férias... nós pretendemos nos aposentar... nós demos nossas vidas nessa ultima Guerra Santa, e desculpe pela sinceridade, mas não pedimos para retornarmos a vida..._

_- Milo, você está sendo muito ingrato! Eu fiz o impossível para devolver-lhes a vida e vocês me agradecem assim?!_

_- Sinto dizer, Athena, mas então todos nós estamos sendo ingratos. – interveio Shaka._

_- Até você Shaka!?_

_- Senhorita, por favor... compreenda... nós demos tudo de nós mesmos em todas as batalhas que surgiram... nós demos nossas vidas... creio que agora todos nós merecemos um mais que merecido descanso..._

_- E todos sabemos perfeitamente que o Santuário e a senhorita permanecerão em paz, mesmo sem nós aqui..._

_- Seiya e os outros foram muito bem treinados, e já demonstraram mais de uma vez suas capacidades... – Colocou novamente Camus. – Todos aqui estão de acordo._

_Saori suspirou. Com um gesto suspendeu a presente reunião. Deveriam se reunir novamente assim que ela tomasse uma decisão._

Mesmo com todo seu receio inicial, a deusa Athena afinal era uma boa pessoa e compreendeu a real necessidade de seus mais valorosos guerreiros obterem um descanso. Sem previsão de término.

Aldebaran pegou as malas a seus pés no lustroso chão do Aeroporto de Salvador. De lá pegaria a estrada pro sertão mineiro. Em nada mais se aparentava ao Cavaleiro de Ouro defensor da Casa de Touro: trajado com um terno de linho cor marfim, com uma camisa branca bem levinha e com um chapéu, não exatamente de palha, mas de um material tão leve e claro quanto. Ora essa, se contasse a alguém aqui no Brasil, ninguém iria acreditar nisso. Tinha ido para a Grécia ainda bem pequeno, depois de ter ficado órfão, e com o pretexto de estudar lá. Riu, divertindo-se com a deliciosa idéia de estar de volta a amada terrinha. Respirou fundo o ar brasileiro que lhe invadia as narinas. Era hora de ir para casa, no interior.

**Moro num lugar  
Numa casinha inocente do sertão  
De fogo baixo aceso no fogão, fogão à lenha ia ia**

A casinha não era lá grande coisa, tivera de passar por umas reformas para ficar mais apresentável, mas era bem confortável e bonitinha. Tinha dois quartos, sendo um a suíte onde dormia, uma sala de estar bem grande, com uma lareira, uma sala de jantar, uma boa cozinha, que fizera um esforço para dar uma modernizada, uma varanda à frente, com uma rede pendurada entre duas paredes e alguns vasos com plantinhas, e outra varanda ao fundo, com um fogão a lenha e um forno, também a lenha. Ai, como era bom estar de volta!

Ele tinha alguns empregados, que trabalhavam com prazer na fazendinha e haviam se tornado seus amigos. Tinha alguns amigos em sítios e fazendas próximos, e na cidadezinha. Era feliz. A vida cheia de lutas e batalhas parecia ter ficado há tempos para trás. Dela, só restavam as lembranças.

As tardes, se sentava na varanda da frente, e ficava ali, relaxando.

Só faltava alguém.

****

Tenho tudo aqui  
Umas vaquinha leiteira,um burro bão  
Uma baixada ribeira,um violão e umas galinha ia ia

Tinha um pequeno gado, algumas vacas, um burrinho, algumas galinhas. Cuidava de tudo, todos os dias, feliz da vida, curtindo o prazer da vida simples na terrinha natal. De noite, os amigos se reuniam na varanda, para tocar violão, jogar conversa fora.

Simpático, era querido por todos na vizinhança. Conversava com todos, era gentil e educado. Sempre que possível dava uma mãozinha para os outros. Apesar de gostar da vida de Cavaleiro, sempre sentira falta, muita falta, de ter gente pra ter uns dois dedinhos de prosa, por aí. Claro, tinha os outros Cavaleiros, mas faltava gente mais comum. Gente mineira como ele.

****

Tenho no quintal uns pé de fruta e de flor  
E no meu peito por amor, plantei alguém (plantei alguém)  


A vida parecia perfeita, não fosse a falta de alguém para lhe esquentar nas noites mais frias. Tinha saudade de ter companhia a noite, para conversar, para namorar... para fazer amor. Lá no Santuário, às vezes tinha alguma serva com quem poderia passar a noite, embora era só o suficiente para não se sentir tão sozinho, e sem ninguém. No fundo, não gostava muito disso. Essas coisas eram com o Milo, Kannon, Shura e Máscara da Morte. Exceto talvez, por Mu, Shaka e Camus, os outros sempre aproveitavam para tirar uma lasquinha das servas. Só Afrodite que parecia preferir os servos de Athena.

Sua situação não demorou muito a mudar. Um dia quando estava voltando para casa, encontrou uma moça perdida, procurando pela propriedade que adquirira recentemente. Era uma moça bonita, de rosto singelo e pele clara, com os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo, e os fios soltos que se rebelavam ao vento.

**Que vida boa ô ô ô  
Que vida boa  
Sapo caiu na lagoa, sou eu no caminho do meu sertão**

Não demorou para que ele descobrisse quem era. Uma filha de um dos antigos donos daquelas casinhas. O pai morrera fazia tempo, e a propriedade da família que tinha sido vendida estava decaindo, então ela comprou a fazendinha da família, para recuperar a casinha. Encontrou-a novamente, tomando café na casa de Dona Maria, quando foi levar uma vaquinha para ela. Descobriu que a velhinha era quase como uma tia para a moça, cujo nome, depois foi ouvir, era Ana.

****

Vez e outra vou  
Na venda do vilarejo pra comprar  
Sal grosso, cravo e outras coisa que fartá, marvada pinga ia ia

As tardes, se sentava na varanda da frente, e ficava ali, relaxando, tomando uma pinguinha. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Ana um dia ir até sua propriedade, justo a tardezinha, depois de ir a vendinha do Seu Zé.

- Opa, desculpa, eu não estava esperando visita. Fui na vendinha do Seu Zé comprar umas coisas que faltava na cozinha... – disse meio desconcertado. – Você não quer entrar?

Ela olhou meio como quem reprovasse.

- Claro, que pergunta a minha... eu passei tanto tempo sozinho que já esqueci como se trata uma mulher...

- Eu só vim ver você... – ela sorriu.

O sorriso dela era como um raio de sol, e iluminou o dia dele. Aldebaran ficou desconcertado com isso. E com o que ela falou, claro.

****

Pego o meu burrão  
Faço na estrada a poeira levantar  
Qualquer tristeza que for não vai passar do mata-burro ia ia

Tocava o burrinho adiante, galopando. Os problemas que fora resolver na cidade ficavam para trás. Só queria chegar em casa logo. Estava louco de vontade de comer um naco de queijo com um pão quentinho e um café gostoso. Mas também queria mais que isso.

****

Galopando vou  
Depois da curva tem alguém  
Que chamo sempre de meu bem, a me esperar(a me esperar)

Virou a curva que levava para a entrada da sua casa, e lá estava ela. Aninha estava a lhe esperar, ai, Aninha. Desceu do burrinho, correndo pra chegar em casa e até ela. Abraçou-a com os braços envolvendo sua pequena, a boca cheia de sede de lhe beijar.

A casinha, as vaquinhas pra cuidar, as galinhas, o burrinho, pão quentinho e queijo fresquinho, e sua querida Aninha, ele tinha tudo que queria.

Ai, que vida boa!

xXXx

Ai, gente! Tava com essa música na cabeça esses dias, e aí me veio na cabeça fazer uma fic com essa música, com o Aldebaran, por que não? Não costumo escrever nada com ele, tadinho, então achei que ficaria bonitinho, fazer essa ficzinha... não sou tão fã dele, mas até que eu gosto dele...

É... eu normalmente teria colocado ele como nordestino, cearense ou baiano, já que ele é todo morenão... mas achei que o jeitinho mineiro ia ficar mais legal com ele pra essa fic, é mais o jeitinho dele, eu acho... e tbm achei que combinaria mais com a música... Vida Boa do Victor & Léo... não sou fã deles, mas gosto dessa música e de mais umas pouquinhas, em particular... acho que eles já perderam muito do sertanejo comum, e quase já tão mais pra MPB mesmo... também são os únicos que cantam sertanejo, que eu gosto...

Acho que ficou legal... espero que tenham gostado...

P.S.: apesar de uma pouca semelhança comigo, a Ana não tem nada a ver comigo... não sou eu, ok? E também não tenho pretensões de que seja alguém dessa vez, hehe...


End file.
